


Mind In The Garbage

by PropertyOfThaJoker



Series: Ben & Rey, Love & Marriage [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Pregnancy, fluffs, this series keeps on rollin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropertyOfThaJoker/pseuds/PropertyOfThaJoker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey sat at her vanity, brushing out her hair. She had dressed in a sweater and leggings, feeling rather comfortable. Ben had promised her a nice night in, and she wanted to look cute, but not like she was trying too hard. They might have been married for three years, but they still flirted with each other, still tried to impress the other. She hoped that it would never stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind In The Garbage

Twenty sun cycles to go, and that was only if Ava didn’t ‘come to the party early,’ as the General had said.

 _“Ben was a week early,”_ Leia had once told her, _“and thank goodness. I was tired of throwing up every damn day.”_

Rey sat at her vanity, brushing out her hair. She had dressed in a sweater and leggings, feeling rather comfortable. Ben had promised her a nice night in, and she wanted to look cute, but not like she was trying too hard. They might have been married for three years, but they still flirted with each other, still tried to impress the other. She hoped that it would never stop.   
  
“I ordered dinner from that Corellian place you like,” he spoke from behind her. “You look awfully hot, Rey.”  
  
She blushed, turning around to face him. “You said we would be staying here, and just because I get to spend the evening with you at home doesn’t mean that I don’t want to look good.” Rey turned back around and began to braid her hair to the side.

She watched as Ben approached her and put his hands on her shoulders as she worked on her hair. “You feeling okay today? She giving you any trouble?”   
  
Rey shook her head ‘no’. “I haven’t had any nausea or headaches today if that’s what you’re wondering, and little girl’s been kicking a lot today. I wonder if it’s the spiced bread I ate earlier…”   
  
“That or she wants out, really, really, bad,” he replied to her, now rubbing her shoulders.   
  
“Oh, don’t decide to make your grand entrance, tonight, please,” Rey said down to her belly, “just bake for a bit while longer.” Ben laughed at her words, and she smiled at him through the mirror. “Mommy has plans.”   
  
“That’s rule number one, Rey: we no longer have plans because we’ll abide by her clock.” She knew that was true, but while she could, she wanted to spend alone time with her husband. Rey tied off the braid and stood, looking herself over in the larger mirror beside her vanity. “I think I’m going to miss this,” he said from behind her, putting a hand on her belly. His palm was so big that it covers half of her rounded belly, and she looks like she could pop at any given moment.   
  
“Miss it?” she asked, “Really?” Ben nodded, smiling softly.   
  
“I’ve enjoyed watching you get bigger, knowing that she’s getting bigger, knowing that we _made_ that.” He then stood behind her, both hands on her swollen stomach. “It’s the most selfless thing you’ve ever done for me, and you’ve done a whole hell of a lot of selfless things for me before this.”   
Rey began to tear up at his words. “You’ve done a lot of selfless deeds for my sake, too, Ben. We tried, but it happened. It took a while, but it worked, eventually.” One year was spent with her saying she wasn’t ready, and the second was spent with several negative pregnancy scans until finally, one lit up positive.   
  
“This is truly the ultimate gift,” he muttered, still staring at her stomach. “I’d like more, but if you don’t want to do this again, I understand.”   
  
“I don’t want to have ten, by any means, but I’d be okay with having one or two more.” She felt him nod against her shoulder. “And I’d like to not have them too far apart. I’d like for them to be close in age, that is, if I can get pregnant again.”   
  
“We’ll just have to try our hardest. You’re very good at trying, Rey.” She snickered at his comment, looking at him, his hands still on her belly.   
  
“You’re not half bad yourself, Solo.” He looked up from her shoulder, a smirk on his face. “You’re going to be a good dad.” Rey knew that it was something he was scared about, after the history he’d had with his own father, from birth until… when he was still Kylo Ren.   
  
“How will I explain that one to her?” he asked, having read her thoughts. “How will I tell her… them, that I… you know… my own…?”   
  
Rey turned in his embrace, reaching to cup his cheeks with her hands. “We’ll figure that out when the time comes.” She lifted up on her tippy toes and kissed him sweetly before breaking away. “How will I tell them that my parents abandoned me? That it’s why I’m so protective, because you know I will be.”

Not many people knew that Ben had been Kylo Ren. Everyone in the First Order that had known that the two men were actually one person had died four years ago. The only people in the Resistance that had known, or eventually learned, were his mother, his uncle, Rey, Dameron, Finn, and before his death, his father. It was a very closely guarded secret, one that if found out, would surely make the family an even greater spectacle.   
  
“We’ll figure that out when the time comes,” Ben echoed, fingering at her braid. “I didn’t find out about Anakin being Vader until I was 23. I think that maybe, if I’d always known, I wouldn’t have been so tempted. It was almost like forbidden fruit once I found out.” He led her into the kitchen, anticipating the delivery droid any minute. “I want them to know what happened. I don’t want to shield my children from who I used to be. As difficult as telling them will be, it’ll be worth it, somehow.” 

* * *

They finished their dinner and headed to the living room to watch a holovid. Rey sat on the couch as Ben held up the holodiscs he’d picked from. “One scary, one serious, one sweet. Pick.”   
  
“Serious,” Rey replied, “I like the actor in that one, anyway… I think her name is Fritana?”   
  
“I don’t know,” he answered with a chuckle. “You pay attention to that stuff more than I do.”  
  
“I just remember I always like her hair.” Ben put the disc in and sat down next to Rey, pulling her to him, and laying down.   
  
The holovid started, and Rey snuggled into him further, her butt aligned with his crotch. “I thought you wanted to watch the vid?”   
  
“I’m trying to get more comfortable, Ben! Get your mind out of the garbage,” she laughed as she grabbed one of the throw pillows that they had put on the floor, stuffing it between her knees.   
  
“Do you need anything?” She turned her head to look at him.   
  
“I think I’m good right now,” she paused to yawn, “but thanks.”   
  
Ben began running his hand up and down her side, trying to make her feel better. She groaned at the sensation, how pleasing it was. “My skin feels so tight. No matter how many different lotions and oils I rub on, I always feel so tight. The rubbing feels so good.” He smiled to himself as she settled down again, trying to focus on the holovid. 

* * *

Ben woke up before Rey, as usual. She’d fallen asleep in the middle of the holovid last night, and he’d finished it with her curled against him. He woke her up to help her back to the bed, and helped her into her nightclothes.   
  
Now, he was looking at her, hair crinkled from the braid, and her mouth open just a bit. She had her arms crossed over her head like she was stretching. Only Rey…   
  
_“I’m sorry I fell asleep on you. I’m sure you were expecting-“_ he cut her off.  
  
_“I’m pretty sure you shut that down before the vid even started, but no, I wasn’t. That’s okay. You need energy for that anyway, and you’re exhausted.”_ She had lazily smiled at that, her eyes almost closed. 

_“And to think I wouldn’t have sex with you for three weeks because I thought I was too big then. Now I’m gigantic and I want you_ **_constantly_** _.”_ She had been insatiable, not that he wasn’t, either. It seemed to be going well for both of them. _“I haven’t been too wild, have I? Dr. Tych wouldn’t be mad?”_  
  
He laughed loudly, smiling, kissing her sweetly. _“You’ve let me do a lot of the work. I’ll let her know.”_  
  
_“No you will not let her know!”_ Rey replied sleepily, though loud. _“You better get your fix in the next five cycles, because after that, it can induce premature labor. And I won’t be able to have sex for at least 30 sun cycles after I give birth. So I’m very, very sorry for the next 45 cycles after these 5.”  
_  
_“It’ll be fine. Don’t worry about that right now,”_ he whispered as he slipped the nightdress over her head. _“We’ll make it.”_   
  
_“That was the longest I’ve ever been without it since I started having sex with you, those three weeks, and well, you were the first. You know that, obviously.”_ She laughed at herself as she took down her braid.   
  
_“Oh, I recall. You didn’t want me to know that when you initiated it.”_ They were both giggling as she crawled into the bed, rubbing her eyes. _“How did you think you could hide that from me with the bond?”  
_  
_“I don’t know. I just wanted you to think I was interesting,”_ she said quietly. _“I didn’t think you’d find me as interesting with my lack of ‘knowledge’.”_ She looked at him with concern. _“I… it won’t be as tight after this, you know. I’m sorry.”_ Ben shushed her as he crawled into the bed next to her. _“Just thinking about that drives me nuts.”_   
  
_“I don’t care, Rey. I really don’t.”_ He took ahold of her hand and rubbed her palm. _“I love you. That comes before everything else. If you being tight or not is all we have to worry about, we’re pretty damn lucky.”  
_  
_“I’ve had to worry about a lot more before.”_ She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. _“It’s shocking how easily I forget that sometimes. Most of the time, it’s right in the forefront of my brain, that I had to fight for survival, and I think a part of me will always feel like that. But when it comes to you,”_ Rey paused, opening her eyes again, looking at him gently, _“I think about making you happy. That’s it.”_   
  
_“That makes us even,”_ he confessed, _“because that’s what I think about, too, but about you.”_ Ben scooted closer and kissed her cheek. _“We need to sleep. You’re tired.”_  
  
_“I know.”_ Rey closed her eyes again, pulling the blankets up closer to her chin. _“I love you, Ben. I love you with everything I am.”_  
  
He smiled to himself, remembering that first negative pregnancy scan and how she’d cried, and where they were now. _“I love you, too. More than you’ll ever know.”_   
  
Ben was so tempted to kiss her awake. Had she worn underwear to bed? He turned and looked down toward the floor where their clothes were thrown all over the floor. He smirked when he saw her underwear, if you could call it that, sitting next to her leggings. He turned back to where he was, looking at her mischievously. He leaned over her, quickly pulling the covers off, as to not wake her, before pushing her legs apart as she began to stir.   
  
“What’s going on?” Then she felt his mouth. “That’s what’s going on.” She giggled and reached for his head, wanting to touch him. Her belly in the way, she couldn’t reach. “You’re so good at that.” He smiled against her, continuing with his mouth and fingers. “Kriff, Ben. What a way to wake me up.”   
  
Ben rose up briefly from between her legs, looking over her stomach and down at her face. “Couldn’t help myself.”   
  
“Well, by all means,” she laughed, shooing him back to where he’d come from. 

* * *

She was asleep again after getting out of the shower, her wet hair splayed over the pillows. He was still in his robe when he noticed that she was back to sleep. Smiling to himself, he walked to the kitchen and made a pot of caf, poured himself a mug, and grabbed his datapad. Headed back to their room, he stopped to look into Ava’s. 

He imagined her, what she might look like, lying asleep in her crib. All of the soft green shades in the room reminded him of a garden, and he thought that was nice, as opposed to the millions of ruffles and pinks that they’d seen when searching for ideas for the room. He saw an outfit laying out – a light pink onesie and a swaddling blanket next to it. _This must be what Rey wants to bring her home in._ It was hard to believe that she might be here any day, but at the same time, it was very exciting.   
  
Back in their room, he got back into the bed, sitting up with his mug and datapad. Looking at the news, the first thing he saw was about the possible re-emergence of the First Order. Their encounter had been leaked. _Great… just great. And right now, too. At least my name isn’t in there._  
  
He felt her hand wrap around his wrist, and he looked down at her, her eyes open. “Hey there,” she whispered, smiling gently.   
  
“Hello to you, too.” He closed the datapad and sat it on his bedside table.   
  
“What time is it?” Ben looked at the clock before turning back to Rey.   
  
“Too late for us to be in bed, still,” he replied, taking her hand from his wrist and holding it in his own. “I think it’s okay, though. I don’t have work today, obviously. I’m sure mother will be here at some point to check on us.” He rolled his eyes at his own words. “Does it bother you, the way she checks in?”  
  
“No,” Rey replied as she sat up, “I think it’s nice.” She took a breath, looking down at their intertwined hands. “She loves you, Ben. She’s just so happy to be back in your life. I think she gets confused sometimes, because some days you act like everything is fine, then others, with her at least, you act angry.”   
  
“She can easily make someone angry, Rey.” She giggled in response.   
  
“We’re all very capable of making others angry. She’s just trying to make up for lost time, that’s all.” He nodded – maybe Rey was right, but he wasn’t sure. “You had to know that this would happen, her moving next door. You’re the one that told her that the place was on the market.”   
  
“We had just found out you were pregnant. I knew she’d want to be there for everything, and-“  
  
“See? That’s you being sweet. That’s you thinking about her feelings. When she comes over here, that’s exactly what she’s doing for you, for us. She’s as close to a mother as I’ll ever have, Ben, so she can come over here day and night if she wishes in my opinion. She did give you life; at least be grateful for that.” He took another sip of his caf, thinking about what Rey had just said.

“She’s very… vexing sometimes,” he observed. Rey smirked as she ran her fingers over his knuckles.   
  
“And you aren’t?” she asked as she kissed his cheek. “Get used to the idea of spending a lot of time with her, because as soon as Ava gets here, she’ll be here almost all the time.”   
  
“What’s so vexing about me?” he asked her, “Be honest.”  
  
“Really? Well, I don’t understand the obsession you have with clothing. Maybe it’s because I didn’t have but one outfit for the majority of my life, but nevertheless, that is slightly vexing to me.” Ben seemed to be surprised by her statement. “Oh, come on. There must be something about me that you find irritating.”

He thought for a moment. “Not really.”   
  
“Well, I find myself to be very irritating sometimes,” she said lightly, kissing his cheek.   
  
“Nothing is irritating about you, wife.” He watched her reaction. “You like it when I call you that.”  
  
“You know I do.” Rey kissed him for real this time. “Do you plan on leaving the bed today?”  
  
“Only if you join me,” he whispered against her lips, kissing her again.


End file.
